Una familia perfecta
by itzel black
Summary: La guerra ha pasado llevándose con ella el dolor de las pérdidas humanas, ahora solo resta seguir adelante tratando de mejorar sus vidas. Tras observar una escena entre su esposo y su hijo recién nacido, Pansy Malfoy concibe la idea de volver a engendrar, topándose ferreamente con las negaciones de su esposo. Quien tiene buenas razones de sobra para negarse a tener más niños.


Escena familiar

Aparecer en la chimenea de la casa a travez de la red de polvos flu le hiso dar un suspiro de alivio; luego de una larga jornada de trabajo en el Ministerio de magia clamaba por un baño caliente con aceite de menta y lavanda; después de ello se daría el gusto de dormir un par de horas que bien merecido se lo tenía. No tenía necesidad de trabajar; eso él lo sabía de sobra pero también sabía que no se partió la cabeza y otras partes del cuerpo estudiando para trabajar en el departamento de relaciones exteriores para quedarse en casa todos los días.

Lanzó el abrigo, y el portafolios en el primer sofá que encontró al tiempo que seguía recorriendo lentamente el hall de la casa hasta llegar a las escaleras, las subía lentamente mientras movía el cuello en círculos. Sentía los músculos tensos y todo cuánto pedía era que tronaran de una vez. En cuanto consiguió su objetivo no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Eso era el principio, de su sesión de descanso.

Al llegar a la planta baja; el llanto estridente de Scorpius le hizo detenerse, siguió su camino pensando que seguramente ella estaría en casa y correría a ver que tenía el niño. Pero al parecer ella jamás apareció.

Draco se detuvo al fin derrotado a unos palmos de llegar a su habitación.

Giró sobre sus pies caminando ahora en dirección a la habitación de su hijo.

El pequeño bas… el niño, estaba en su cunero, destapado moviendo las piernas constantemente mientras no paraba de llorar. Él se acercó a la cuna arrastrando los pies prácticamente del cansancio, ver a su hijo le sacó una sonrisa era su vivo retrato: piel blanca, cabellos platinos, mejillas altamente sonrosadas a causa del llanto y la segura rabieta que estaba haciendo. Lo único que diferenciaba era el color de los ojos, verdes como un par de esmeraldas brillantes. Por supuesto herencia de ella.

Por cierto, ¿En dónde se habría metido esta vez su adorable mujercita?

—Pansy. —Llamó girando su cabeza hacia la puerta, siempre mantenido la esperanza de verla aparecer en el umbral de la puerta. —¡Pansy!

Ninguna señal de vida.

Finalmente se dio por vencido. Se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus brazos pudieran cargar a esa pequeña bola de carne, babas y mierda que no dejaba de llorar.

—Parece que necesitabas los brazos de tu padre eh. —Susurró él con afecto paternal mientras arropaba a al niño que comenzaba a bostezar y quedarse dormido.

—Oh quizás el pobre estaba cansado, que se quedó de una sola pieza.

Finalmente la esposa ausente hacía acto de presencia.

—No, gracias—Dijo recibiendo con júbilo un beso en la comisura de los labios. —Prefiero mi versión de la historia.

—Siempre tan efusivo Malfoy.

Pansy el ayudó con el niño; se le hizo una injusticia dejándolo dormir con la manta teniendo en cuenta el calor que estaba haciendo. Le tendió con cuidado en la cama sacándole los pantaloncitos, dejándole únicamente en su camiseta de bloddgers y snitchs y el pañal. A continuación lo volvió a coger con cuidado; para llevarlo a su cunero, una vez allí su madre le besó su nuca cubierta de cabellos platino, después de ella le tocó el turno al padre.

Salieron de la habitación con sigilo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí cuando estuvieron fuera. Draco notó a su mujer algo apagada dentro de esa cabecita, algunas neuronas no estaban bien.

—¿Qué pasó?

Pansy levantó el rostro, su sonrisa quiso decir que todo andaba bien, que marchaba viento en popa sin embargo la tristeza que se reflejó en sus orbes verdes. Decía todo lo contrario.

—No me mientas Parkinson, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, sé que algo te pasa así que escúpelo.

A Pansy ya no le quedó de otra; sabía que a su esposo no le gustaba hablar del tema, pero a ella le hería saber que no podría tener más hijos, Scorpius era su vida entera y Draco también. Solo que cuando se casó se imaginó una familia grande, no quería seguir con la tradición Malfoy: un hijo por generación.

—Hoy vino Daph a visitarme.

Draco rodó los hijos, Daphne y su…bendita fertilidad que tanto daño le hacía a Pansy.

—Ella y Theo van a tener otro bebé, por corazón de bruja me enteré de que la Weasley va a darle otro niño a Potter. Draco quiero más hijos.

Draco endureció el rostro; no.

Ni hablar.

La última vez casi la perdía a ella por tratar de salvar a Scorpius, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por el mismo tormento otra vez.

—Ya te dije que pienso a cerca de esa flamante idea mujer, un hijo nos baste y nos sobra para amarlo el resto de nuestras vidas. Pansy; no pienso volver a padecer el martirio de pensar que puedo perderte mientras intentas darme un hijo, ¡Ya no!

—He sabido que los muggles…

Draco no pensaba seguir escuchando más; no le importaba que hicieran los muggles con sus maravillas científicas, todo lo que le interesaba lo tenía enfrente y no estaba ardoroso de perderlo solo por el capricho, de agrandar la familia. Con un niño bastaba y sobraba para hacer de la felicidad un derroche ameno.

—No pienso repetirlo mujer, ni un niño más, me casé contigo para tenerte a mi lado toda la vida. No para ir a llevarte flores a tu tumba acompañado de los niños. Quiero que Scorpius crezca acompañado de su madre, no de su recuerdo.

Una lágrima corría por la mejilla derecha de su esposa, la cuál él limpió con dulzura.

—Si Merlín quiere tendremos nietos, muchos nietos que harán felices los días de nuestra vejez. Te lo aseguro.

De momento con eso se quedaba tranquila; después de todo él tenía razón. La vida les daba un hijo para centrar en él todo su amor y cariño. Quizás el futuro les diera la familia grande con la que tanto soñó al principio, solo era cuestión de ser paciente y esperar.

[…]

Años después…

La situación era tensa, de todas las chicas habidas y por haber Scorpius tuvo que enamorarse de la hija del ser que en su momento fue el peor enemigo de su padre, tanto ella como Draco estaban esperando a que los Potter-Weasley aparecieran en la chimenea familiar de un momento a otro.

Finalmente lo hicieron.

Primero el padre

La madre después

Y por consiguiente los hijos, entre ellos cierta chica pelirroja que a legua se notaba que había llorado, los ojos hinchados y rojos eran la evidencia del crimen.

Cada uno fue tomando asiento en la sala en donde un mayordomo sirvió copas de vino de elfo a los adultos, y a los muchachos regalís de cereza. Desde su puesto Pansy era capaz de captar las miradas asesinas que su esposo y Potter se lanzaban, si tan solo uno de los dos hubiera hablado. La señora Malfoy estaba segura de que habrían sacado las varitas.

—Y bien. —Ella desesperada por saber de noticias fue la primera en romper el silencio. —¿A que debemos la visita?

Weasley rompió a llorar; y la hija también, Potter atinó a tragar saliva y su esposo miraba nervioso hacia todos lados.

—Bueno mamá. —Ese era Scorpius, a quien el tiempo se encargó de darle un parecido extraordinario con su padre. —Resulta que… bueno es decir, Luna y yo nos gustamos; hace un tiempo cometimos un pequeño traspié ¿Tu me entiendes no?

La mirada desesperada de su hijo clamaba por que no lo dejara seguir hablando, Pansy supo perfectamente a que se refería con eso de "traspié". Pero quería que él mismo lo dijera, que afrontara las consecuencias de sus actos por una sola vez en su vida.

—Dilo. —Siseó la madre con voz asesina.

—Lunaestáembarazda.

—Otra vez. —Insistió ella; captó la frase, solo quería corroborar que su hijo tendría que casarse con una Potter precisamente.

—Luna está embarazada, vas a ser abuela dentro de seis meses madre. Y el señor Potter está aquí para hacer la petición de mano formal.

Apenas podía creerlo ¡Su hijo tenía 16 años por Merlín! Y ya tenía que casarse por haber embarazado a una chica; eso era demasiado para ella sinceramente daba gracias por estar sentada. Que si no ya se habría desplomado en el suelo.

[…]

Si existía una cosa que le encantaba a Pansy era definitivamente pasar tiempo con sus nietos, al final Draco tuvo razón Scorpius y su esposa se encargaron de darle la familia grande que siempre quiso, La pequeña Arianna era un encanto, tenía el cabello azabache, la miopía de su abuelo materno pero si algo sacó de su familia paterna fue definitivamente ese don para conseguir lo que se proponían. Esa noche la niña simplemente se negaba a dormir; estaba tan entusiasmada con su nuevo libro de cuentos que era capaz de quedarse a escuchar a su abuela leérselo una, otra y otra vez.

— ¡De nuevo abuela! ¡De nuevo! —Gritó la pequeña, con dejes de emoción en la voz; Pansy se maravillaba de las impresiones que podían causar a los niños de seis años el hecho de que los adultos disfrazasen las voces cuando les leían un cuento.

Esos cuentos sobre caperucita roja, Blancanieves, Cenicienta, la bella y la bestia eran idea de Granger y por supuesto que a la pequeña le encantaban, Pansy se fijó en el reloj de arena que descansaba justo a su lado; ya eran casi las doce de la noche. Esa niña tenía que dormir, mañana tal vez podría repetirle los cuentos. Las veces que Arianna quisiera.

—Me temo que no señorita. —La abuela hizo caso omiso a los gestos de la niña, la arropó bien; dando después el beso de las buenas noches. —Es hora de dormir, hasta mañana.

Como todas las noches Draco la esperaba en el umbral de la habitación, al llegar a su esposo ambos se dieron un beso; Draco se encargó de apagar con magia las velas que iluminaban la habitación de Arianna; para dirigirse hacia la sala. Antes de dormir con el tiempo la pareja tuvo como costumbre ver un viejo álbum de fotos que con el pasar de los años tuvo que ser multiplicado por dos.

¿Quién iba a decirlo no?

Ellos que eran serios enemigos del trío dorado que conformaban Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter ahora los veían como familia.

Ellos que en su momento tuvieron sus rencillas y un que otro malo momento compartían lazos de sangre con aquellos que alguna vez llamaron _sangre sucia_ o _traidor a la sangre_.

Pudiera que compartieran lazos de familia o que se vieren en cada reunión familiar; pero lo que si no estaba explicito era que de cuando en cuando volvieran las viejas pullas de Slytherins vs Gryffindors.

—¿Te lo dije no?

Pansy dejó de ver la foto en donde aparecía su primer nieto Regulus Abraxas, montando su primera nimbus, al tiempo que sonreía y saludaba con su manita blanca y rechoncha a la cámara.

—Debo aceptar que tuviste razón, tres nietos son más que suficiente para hacerme feliz.

Draco le pasó una copa de vino tinto.

Luego volvió a acomodarse en su sito y siguieron pasando fotografía tras fotografía; reviviendo todos aquellos momentos en los que fueron felices.


End file.
